Highwire Love
by Silent Stars
Summary: Rewrote first couple chapters. Serena and family run a circus business. R&R SerenaJason or SerenaDarien fic
1. Prologue

Ok so I decided that I'm going to rewrite my first two chapters and hopefully have a three up pretty soon. 

Disclaimers: OK, I don't know sailor moon blah blah blah you know the catch

**High Wire Love** By Silent Stars  
_Introduction_

* * *

Moonlight Circus was a widely known in Tokyo. The family business remained popular with each new generation and as a new generation began to run the circus. Soon it was the Tsukino family's turn to teacher their beautiful daughter the ropes of being a performer.

At age three Serenity Tsukino was enrolled in gymnastics to learn the art of balance and tumbling at quick paces. She was also enrolled in dance to build grace and character. She had rapidly excelled in both arts passing her other classmates in learning.

By age five the blonde angel, with her hair pulled into two buns on top her head, was performing on a high beam. She had grace and outstanding balance as she twirled and cart wheeled across the beam without once stumbling. She then bend backwards and stood in a handstand. Her performance soon ended and the crowds cheered. She bowed and flipped off the beam to hug her waiting parents.

"That was a beautiful movement, honey." Her mother, Ilene praised while holding her younger brother, Sammy. Her father, Ken ruffled her buns and swung her up into his arms. She giggled and snuggled deep into his arms.

"Will you teach me how to juggle like you do, daddy?" She yawned as she slowly began to drift into a sleep. Her father smiled and the happy family walked to the car.

* * *

A young woman with silver hair trailing from two buns, watched a young boy sitting near a small pond. He had short blonde hair that would shine like that sun. 'Could he be Apollo? No his energy is very similar it must be young Jason, Apollo's brother.' She thought as she watched that faint aura radiating from him. She smiled and she walked up to the boy and stood next to him.

"Has Serenity returned, your highness?" Shocked by his remark, she looked into his deep blue eyes and held youth but wisdom of a former life. "Queen Serenity, I must protect her if she has returned!"

She nodded her head . "Even in another life you still risk your life for her. Yes, she has been reborn again and I fear she may become the princess again sooner than planned. If this is the case the enemy may begin to search for her."

Jason jumped to his feet and his fisted clenched. "Then I must return to her at once!"

Queen Serenity place a hand on his should and pointed toward the circus tent in the distance. "She is with the circus family. Go to her, but do not waken her further. I will visit her soon along with the family that watches over her. Go now she will need you soon." With that she faded away and Jason ran to find his princess.

* * *

Serenity and her father were behind the circus tent tossing a few balls back and forth. "Good, good! You're getting the hang of the juggling concept, Serenity." Her father praised as her mother soon threw another ball in with the other four being juggled. She smiled at her daughter and husband as they continued on.

Soon Serenity held two balls as her father held three. It was time for a break and for her mother to perform with the other dancers. Serenity took her brother's hand and together they followed their parents into the tent.

"Angel…" A soft voice called and blue eyes met blue eyes. There was a brief flash and they stared at one another. He was familiar to her, but from where.

"Do I know you?" Serenity asked as she nudged her brother to her father and walked toward the boy not much older than herself. He took her hand and bowed, this surprised her greatly.

"No…but you seem familiar." He lied as he stared into her youth filled eyes that briefly flashed from violet back to blue again. The queen was right, she was becoming the princess again.

She smiled and nodded her head. "It feels strange, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Would you like to watch my mommy perform with me?" Before he could reply she had already dragged him over to family and was cheering her mother on.

The two became fast friends and Jason joined the circus, often doing juggling routines with her when she wasn't on the high beam. A week later Queen Serenity made her appearance to the family and explained everything to her once daughter. Princess Serenity cut her name to Serena and her family made a vow of silence so no one would ever know the truth until it was time to be revealed.

_Ten Years Later_

Music and sounds of children's laughter filled the air. Lights followed waves of gold and silver hair. A lovely fairy danced across the high wire, as her shimmering midnight night wings swayed with her movements. Her hair was wore in a braided bun with her hair trailing in waves to her midback and her makeup with glitter and midnight colors. Her matching gown gave her the appearance of stars dancing in a nights sky.

She was gracefully as she moved across the thin wire never missing a beat to the cheery music. Soon the music ended and the audience cheered as the midnight fairy took a bow. She slid down a pole near the high wire platform and was soon tossed a few colorful balls. She juggled them as she made her way around the ring and soon to the exit of the tent.

"That was a beautiful performance." Startled, she twirled around to be face to face with midnight eyes and blonde hair. She smiled.

"You scared my half to death, Jason!"

"I know, princess."

She threw him a ball and he threw it back as another was passed. Soon the two were juggling with one another never taking their eyes off one another, or taking notice to the trio watching a short distance away.

"Do you think we should interrupt?"

"No, I think she'll be ok."

"Come on we should starting cleaning up.

"Aww...but why does she get to skip closing."

The trio soon left the couple to finish closing down for the evening. Soon the balls stopped being passed as the two were mere inches from one another. "I should go help my family." She whispered as their lips touched. They kissed softly as their arms wrapped around one another.

"I'll help you so you can go home and get some rest."

"Thank you"

* * *

So what do you think? Who is Apollo and when will he appear? Let me know what you think.  
I need some ideas so R&R 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok sorry for the long wait here is the rest of the revision. I should have another chapter out soon. knock on wood. 

Disclaim: Sailor Moons not mind. -insert rest of witty comment-

* * *

High Wire Love By Silent Stars 

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey Andrew!" Darien waved as he walked through the sliding glass door of the Crown Arcade. He sat down on a stool front on the counter. "Cup of coffee?" Andrew asked as he pulled out a mug. 

"Of course. How's business going?" Darien slicked his dark hair back as Andrew pour him a steaming cup of coffee. The two talk among themselves until the sound of the sliding doors made them look up.

"Hey Andrew, can I get a milkshake to go?" Serena's bubbly self jogged up to the counter and hopped into an empty stool.

"Coming right up Serena!" Andrew smiled and ruffled her hair before turning around to fix her drink. "How's school been be the way?"

"Um…yea, my teacher wants to have a conference with my parents tomorrow afternoon." She shook her head. Andrew placed the shake in front of her and patted her head.

"Hey Meatball head " Darien smiled as her eyes saw red. He loved to see his meatball head anger even though she wasn't his.

"You jerk! I told you to quit calling me that. I have a name you know!" The sound of the door opening was unheard to the trio as Serena continued to lash out. "My name is Serena and not a food!"

"Angel are you at it with him again." A soft voice broke the rage of Serena back to her cheerful self.

"Jason! How long have you been there?" She ran to him as he twirled her in his arms. She laughed as she landed back on her feet still securely in his arms.

Darien frowned as he watch his meatball head in the arms of another. How dare he hold his meatball head he thought as he continued to watch them.

"Not long. Andrew, are you and Liz meeting us up to night?" Jason asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Andrew shrugged his shoulder and he stepped out from behind the counter. Andrew and Jason watched her smiled as she clung to him cheerfully. The two boys looked almost identical even though they were a year apart. "Serena dropped off the tickets yesterday. Liz and I will meet you guys about 6ish at the big tent."

With that Serena and Jason waved bye as they left hand in hand out the door. Darien growled as he watched them. "Give it up Dare. They've been sweethearts since grade school." Andrew said pulling out a photo book from under the counter. Darien frowned as Andrew showed him a picture of the Serena, Jason, him and Liz all at the circus. Serena was wearing a midnight gown with wings her hair in a braided bun instead of meatballs. Jason wore a midnight clown suit and was holding Serena like he was in the arcade. Andrew and Liz both wore jeans and simple tee shirts. His was blue and hers was lime green.

"So who is Jason anyways? You four seen really close." Darien sigh as he stared at the picture.

"He's my half brother. My mom was kind of having an affair back then. Jason is a year younger then me and Liz is a year below him. Jason lives with his father mostly while Liz and I stay with our mother. That's why you've never seen him around here. My father doesn't like Jason much." Andrew explained as Darien stared at him shocked.

"I never knew. I'm sorry man." Andrew waved it off as Liz walked in the door with her auburn hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey Darien, hey Andrew! Did Jason come by? Dad seems upset in the office." Liz asked as she looked around for her half brother.

"Yea Serena and Jason just left. Dad watching the cameras again?" Andrew replied waving to the camera. He hated the way his father treated his brother, but he couldn't change the man's mind.

Liz smiled as she walked up to the counter. "Come on Andrew. Dad said he'd watch the counter while we were gone. See you later Darien. Bye Dad" Liz said as she pulled Andrew toward the door just as their father was walking out of the office.

* * *

Serena and Jason sat on the couch sitting in their dressing room. It was close to opening and both wear dressed up ready for their performance. "Patricia wants to have a meeting after school tomorrow. I need to give this letter to my parent." Serena said as she held a small envelope in her hands with the schools emblem on the back sealing it shut. Jason hugged her and she smiled. "Do you think I'm getting accepted to Juuban High School?" 

"You know as well as I do that you could go to any school you wish. You hold the wisdom and knowledge of your past life as well as of this life. Patricia has always been their for you. I know she will continue to tutor you until your time comes for you to inherit your birth right." Serena nodded as a soft knock came to the door. Sam peeked his head in the door and smiled.

"Five minutes you two. Serena mom needs to speak with you outside." Sam walked in wear a white shirt and black denim jeans. Serena pecked Jason on the cheek and walked out the door with Sam.

"Thanks Sammy. See you in a few minutes Jason." Serena then disappeared out the door.

"Hi Mom. What did you need?" Serena asked as she walked up to her mother.

"Andrew and Liz are here. They should be in the front row seats." Her mother said as she smiled at her beautiful daughter. She was growing up so fast, she thought.

"Thanks mom. Oh Patricia wants to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon. She also gave me this letter"  
Serena handed her mother the letter. Her mom smiled as the two crossed their fingers. They openned the letter and read it silently. Tears filled both their eyes as they hugged one another in joy.

"I got into Juuban!"

"My baby made it to Juuban!" Sam smiled at his family and joined the cheer.

"Congratulations Serena! I knew you would make it. Oh look at the time!" Sam said as he started to hear the music begin. Everyone look at one another and ran to the ring as the circus performances begin.

* * *

Serena woke up startled as she felt claws dig into her legs. Luna, her guardian was once again not letting her sleep in. Mumbling about needing more sleep she snuck deeper into her covers. 

"Serena, you're going to be late for school!" She heard her mother call. Once again she wasn't able to go back to bed. Fling the covers and the furry feline off her bed she walked to her closet and soon to the bathroom with her uniform in hand.

_Ten minutes later_

Serena flew down the stairs barely remembering her lunch near the door. "I'm going to be late!" She screamed as she slammed the door shut and was gone before her family could even say 'bye'.

Making her routine mad dash to school she rounded and corner and...**crash**!

"Watch it meatball head!"

"Stop calling me that! Jerk!"

Getting off the ground she shook her head as she raced past Darien. He smiled as he watched her pass by. She was really late now as she could her the bells chime in the distance. She sighed and ran toward the stairs as the junior high came into view.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. H.!"

"Late as always! Detention, Serena!"

Sinking into her seat, she pouted. Her friends looked at her and shook their heads. "She's so irresponible" Lita whispered to Ami in front of her.

"She can't even pass her tests, and yet she's our leader. I bet she won't even make it to Juuban High" Ami whispered back as she scribble down some notes for their next English test.

Serena stared out the window as class continued on. She was smiling inwardly as she over heard her two friends. So little confidense they had in her, but she would be the one who would have the last laugh. She continued to smile never hearing her name being called as she continued to stare. Suddenly and ruler being slammed on her desk shook her out of her trance. "Serena! Quit day dreaming and pay attention!"

Sitting in detention, she smiled as her family and Jason walked into the door. They all sat down in a desk near Serena. Ms. H smiled at the small crowd. "I think we're all here, Patricia." Serena said,  
as her teacher took a seat in a desk with them.

"Yes, as you know you were accepted to Juuban High. I am very proud of you, Serenity. Her highness has asked that we continue to hide your records until it is time for you full awakening." Patricia told the group. Serena sighed as she wished that her time would come soon. She wanted to be one with her past instead of only see vague imagines of a life she once knew.

"She also told me that your siblings, Apollo and Sol, shall be joining you in your protection of, Serenity." Jason nodded wished to be with his family once again.

They continued to dicusses past and present until it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone stood and shook hands before walking out of the small classroom. "Thanks again, Patricia. See you tomorrow."

* * *

'Apollo…Sol…where are you?' Jason thought as he sat by the pond he often sat by when he was in deep though. Suddenly a pair of small hands covered his eyes making him smile. He reached around and pulled Serena into his arms. "Hey there Angel."

"Where you thinking about Apollo and Sol again?" Serena asked looking into his soft blue eyes. She knew he missed them, but something inside told her they we're closer to them than they knew.

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yea I feel their auras so close by but yet I cannot find my family. I wish we could all be whole again." Serena hugged him and then pulled him to his feet. They walked around the park for a little while enjoying one another's company. Suddenly a beeping noise broke their peace as Serena looked at her watch.

"The scouts need me." She opened her watch to see Jupiter's face on the screen. She looked somewhat beaten.

"Serena the negaverse is attacking the Crown. Hurry!" Was all she heard as the connect went dead.

"Andrew and Liz are in trouble. We have to hurry!" Jason said as the both made sure they we out of sight.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Shadows come forth!"

Serena was engulfed in a flash of pink light and Jason was engulfed in shadows. When the they reappeared in their places stood a young woman in a sailor fuku with a blue shirt and trim and a red bow on the front and back of her outfit. She wore red knee high boots and a tiara with a red gem in the middle. The young man next to her wore a midnight tuxedo with a strange symbols written on his cape. He wore a midnight mask as his blonde hair was slicked back.

Sailor Moon and Shadow raced through the park and over roof tops to the arcade in hopes of saving their friends and family.

* * *

Still short I know but I'm working my way up on the lengths. R&R 

Silent Stars


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Sorry for the long wait I've been rewriting and replotting my orginal thoughts for this story Any ways enjoy! 

Disclaim: I don't own Sailor Moon just my unique characters.

High Wire Love Chapter 2

* * *

"Where is that, Meatball head!" Mars screamed before being blasted into a wall. Everyone was badly beaten and battered around the arcade. Andrew had grabbed Liz and pushed them into a closet moments before that place became a serious battle zone. The demon had many arms and seemed to not be fazed by elemental attacks.

"How dare you hurt my friends. In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled as she prepared her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" With a twirl and a flick of her wrist her tiara stuck the demon.

The demon looked at her as she stared in shock. "How…my tiara should have beaten it" Shadow seeing this stepped out of the shadows. Prepared to fight if need be. Suddenly a rose flew by and struck the demon in the face. "Sailor Moon, you must not back down when trouble comes around. " Tuxedo Mask called from near what was once a Sailor V game. She nodded her head and silently prayed for the strength to defeat this demon. With a flash of determination she ran toward the demon and jumped high into the air.

"Sailor Kick!" She struck the demon in the head and landed on her feet as the demon fell stumbled back.

Shadow saw an opening for an attack. With a few incoherent words a dagger with a strange black aura appeared in his hand. "Shadow daggers!" Throwing the dagger it soon multiplied into ten daggers charging directly toward the demon. Each struck the demon and with a cry of pain the demon vanished.

Sailor Moon cheered then ran to check on her friends. Seeing that things were alright Tuxedo Mask tipped his hat and ran from the scene. Shadow then changed back into Jason and Sailor Moon back in to Serena.

Serena and Jason carried her wounded friends each into a booth before looking for Andrew and Liz. "Andrew! Liz! Where are you two? Please be alright!" As if two answer their prays Andrew and Liz poked their heads out of the closet. "Oh thank god your both ok!" Serena cried as she hugged them both.

"Are you two ok? There was a demon that attack the crown." Liz said and she looked both Serena and Jason over.

"Yes, but everyone else is pretty badly hurt." Serena said pointing to the four girls laying in four booths. "Do you have a first aid kit and some ice, Andrew?"

"Yes I will be right back." Andrew then ran to the back and came back a few minutes later with ice packs and a couple first aid kits. A few hours later the girls with beginning to stir awake.

"Serena…" Mina whispered as she stared at her friend who had tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

"A demon attacked the arcade and the scouts defeated it" Liz said as she helped Mina sit up. "You, Raye, Lita, and Ami were pretty badly beaten up. Thank goodness that everyone is alright."

Andrew continued to help the girls and Jason, Serena, and Liz began to clean up and save what they could of the arcade. Pretty soon everyone was back on their feet and heading home. Andrew frowned as he looked at his business. "Don't worry we'll get everything back together in know time." Serena smiled as she hugged her friend. I bright flash suddenly engulfed the whole arcade and the four stood in a beautiful garden in formal gowns and suits.

"Apollo!" "Sol!" "Shadow!" "Serenity!" The four cried in unison before the gardens faded and an undamaged arcade appeared in front of them.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short I may come back and add more to it later. Thing have been rather busy but I haven't stopped writing yet.

Silent Stars


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Sorry for the short chapters and time it's been taking me.A lot has been going on so I haven't had much writing or thought time.

I don't own any of the song refrences in this chapter or the chapters except my own creations.

* * *

**High Wire Love **by Silent Stars 

Chapter2 Part 2

* * *

The girls were all at the temple bright and early that Saturday. Serena being the last to show fifteen minutes late. "You're late, Meatball head." Raye snapped as she glared at Serena. Serena nodded her head too tired to care about fighting with Raye. 

"Soo…who was the guy at the arcade helping you and Liz." Mina gushed with hearts in her eyes. Serena smiled as she plopped down on the floor in between Mina and Luna. " He looks so much like Andrew."

"He's Andrew's half brother, Jason. He doesn't go to the arcade too often because of Andrew's dad. He just happened to see the damage done so he came in to help us clean up and bandage you guys up." Serena explained as she spaced out a bit. 'Apollo and Sol are back on the team I'm so relieved.' she thought remembering that night at the arcade.

"Wow I never knew Andy had such a hot brother. Is he available?" Lita gushed with hearts in her eyes.

Raye rolled her eyes and looked to Luna and Artemis who seemed very disappointed in the group of girls. "Enough about the arcade incident! We're having a meeting, not a slumber party!" Raye yelled slapping her hand on the small table in front of the girls.

"Serena what happened to the girls last night?" Luna asked staring at Serena as she looked down. Recalling the battle at the arcade. 'The enemies are getting stronger and more persistent in finding the crystal.' Serena thought as she looked at the waiting girls. "I got to the battle late and…." she explained the battle leaving holes in her story where Shadow played part. The girls didn't know of her past or of her other guardians and that was how it was to be until it was time to reveal the past.

"The enemy is getting stronger. We must fine their base before it becomes impossible for us to defeat our enemies" Amy said as she typed away at her computer. The girls nodded and soon ended their meeting for the evening.

* * *

It was exams week as Serena walked to the arcade after changing out of her uniform. "We built this city! We built this city on rock and roll!" Serena sang as she entered the arcade. Her hair was up in a high bun with her the rest of her hair crimped and frizzed trailing midway down her back. She had large gold hoops in her eyes and her wrists covers with brackets. She wore soft pink tunic shirt and black lacy leggings with a pair of pink jelly slippers. 

Darien stared at her like she was crazy. Never seeing her dressed like this before or being able to sing in English. "Have you finally gone insane, Meatball head. You look like you've gone mad." He said as she reached the counter and hopped up on a stool. She glared at him and turned to Andrew.

"Eighties festival again, Serena?" Andrew asked as he slid her a milkshake and continued on with work.

"You know it. I am so going to be a material girl this year." Serena chirped as she swished her hair back. Andrew shook his head and smiled and Darien just look at her like she was some sort of alien.

"So where are these eighties festivals you go to?" Darien asked never hearing about one before.

"Oh this one is in Memphis Tennessee next month in America." Serena replied as she reached into her black purse and pulled out a small folder labeled '80's Fest 2000' and laid it on the counter. She flipped through the pages and finally pull out a resort booklet.

Darien stared at her surprised that she was going to America and seem to know some bit of geography of the country. "You're joking right, Meatball head. You're too stupid to go to another country"  
Hurt and anger flashed through her as he finally pushed her to the edge.

"You…you arrogant jerk! I have tried to be nice and ignore your words, but you've put this upon yourself." She dumped her milkshake over his head and packed up her stuff. "Andrew I'm really sorry about the mess, but I'm going to Jason's. I'll see you later." With that she left with tears in her eyes as she ran to her safe haven.

"You really screwed up you know." Andrew replied as he handed Darien a wash cloth to clean the chocolate, vanilla shake off his clothes.

* * *

Not a lot. I know hopefully I'll get some more out later on. Enjoy. R&R I need some ideas. 


	5. Chapter 3

Another chapter and some more plot build ups.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon Blah blah blah

* * *

"Jason, I know you're home!" She knock at the apartment door almost pleading for hope. The door cracked open and midnight eyes peered through a the saddened angel. "Can I come in please."

"What happened, princess? You look like you just had a bad run in." He walked her to the love seat in his living room and they both sat down. He hugged her and she began to sob on his shoulder.

"Darien won't let up! He doesn't even know he's Endymion!"

"Let it go then. I'll protect you like I always have. Through thick and thin, remember?" He lifted her head so that she was facing him. He brushed her tears away and poked her nose. She smiled even thought she knew she looked horrible. "Ah, there's that smile I always enjoy looking at. Come on let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure your family needs you pretty soon."

"Thank you, Jason." She pecked him on the lips and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

Soon they left the apartment and headed to the big circus tent near the park. It was the finally performance before school ended. Serena's hair was now done up in her braided bun instead of her crimped ponytail and she wore a midnight spaghetti strap gown with transparent long flaring sleeves that was just above her knees. She was a goddess like no other.

Jason smiled as he watched her past self surface in her present self. She was always a goddess who never let pain destroy her heart for too long. Whenever she was down he was always the first to know even in their past lives. Something had always called them together even after they had found new loves. Even Endymion couldn't make her smile the way he did but she was promised him before either of them were born.

"Come on, Jason. I was to dance and make people smile!" Serena cheered as she pulled them into the big tent. Where all her problems would disappear on the high wire.

* * *

She sat in her desk staring a thick booklet in front of her. She chewed on her pencil as she counted down the hours before she could finally leave for summer vacation. 'I hate exams' she thought as she finally started bubbling in the answer sheet knowing the answers by heart having taken the exam once already to get her acceptance letter.

Serena smiled as she thought of the girls faces when she would walk up to them in her Juuban uniform. She then closed her test and raised her hand. A teacher came and took her teacher and she then quiet left the building knowing her friends had finished hours ago and were waiting at the Crown.

Amy sat reading a book while Lita was staring at Andrew when Serena walked in. She waved at Andrew and slid into the booth with the girls. "So where's Mina and Raye?"

"They're probably finishing up their exams, but seeing as you're hear before them then they should be hear by now." Lita replied not looking at her to see the brief hurt flash in her eyes." The doors opened and Mina and Raye both walked in shocked.

"Serena is at the arcade before us on exam day. What did you just bubble 'C' on all the answers." Raye commented as she and Mina sat next to Amy. The tears were slowly beginning to build up as she tried her hardest to fight them back.

"Why…" She shook her head. "I'm going to go talk to Andrew and get some lunch." Serena whispered as she walked up to the counter not letting them see the tears that were beginning to fall.

Andrew looked up and know instantly that there was a problem. He whipped up a quick milkshake and fries for the saddened girl. "You okay? You look like you just had a bad conversation with the girls." He said handing her her food and giving her a quick hugs.

"Thank you Andrew. Is Liz and Jason nearby? I want to be my friends that actually care." She said and took a sip of her shake.

"They're already in the back. Ilene and Sam are back their too. Come on." Andrew walked her to the back room where everyone came up and embraced her in a hug. "I'm going to have a word or two with the girls." Andrew frowned as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Wonder why Andrew took Serena to the back." Mina voiced as she look at the door Andrew led Serena through.

"She probably started bawling about her exams, but here comes Andrew." Raye replied as she watched Andrew pull up a chair to their booth.

"Hey Andy" Lita sighed not seeing the upset look on his face.

"Ok girls, what in the world did you say to Serena?" Andrew asked staring at each one of them.

"We were only joking around with her." Mina replied but suddenly began to worry about her friend.

"She is really trying and all I see is her friends putting her down like she has no feels. You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Andrew snapped making the girls feel horrible before he pick up his chair and left toward the back not once looking at their hurt faces.

* * *

What's going to happen I wonder. R&R need some ideas. Should this be a Serena/Jason or Serena/Darien story 


End file.
